


Text Messages

by MomoHale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of text messages until Jogan happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Julian:** Hey Lo. I need you to borrow me your history notes _(12 pm)_

 **Logan:** Hey diva! Isn’t history your best subject? _(12:05 pm)_

 **Julian:** Yeah, but I need them… please Lo?! _(12:06 pm)_

 **Logan:** Fine primadonna… come to my room _(12:12 pm)_

 **Julian:** Thanks squid! :) _(12:15 pm)_

 **Logan:** Don’t call me that!!!! _(12:16 pm)_

______Next Day______

 **Logan:** Jules? _(7:01 am)_

 **Julian:** What? _(7:15 am)_

 **Logan:** Did I woke you up? _(7:20 am)_

 **Julian:** Yeah… well no. _(7:23 am)_

 **Logan:** Good. Want to grab some breakfast and coffee? _(7:30 am)_

 **Julian:** Okay… Is everything fine? _(7:37 am)_

 **Logan:** Yeah! Sure! I’m fine! _(7:40 am)_

 **Julian:** Uh-huh! Sure sweet thing ;) _(7:41 am)_

 **Logan:** Stop that! _(7:45 am)_

 **Julian:** Stop what? _(7:47 am)_

 **Logan:** That! Stop flirting!! _(7:50 am)_

 **Julian:** Oh! Afraid of falling for me? ;) _(7:54 am)_

 **Julian:** Lo? I was just kidding! Still want to go out for breakfast? _(8:02 am)_

 **Logan:** Yeah… sure meet me at the common room. _(8:12 am)_

_______Later in that day________

 **Julian:** Derek! I think I blew everything! _(18:59 pm)_

 **Derek:** Blew what with who? _(19:13 pm)_

 **Julian:** With Logan! He was to quiet at breakfast! _(19:17 pm)_

 **Derek:** What happened honey? _(19:19 pm)_

 **Julian:** …Derek? _(19:21 pm)_

 **Derek:** Sorry wrong number! _(19:22 pm)_

 **Julian:** Really? I didn’t get that! _(19:24 pm)_

 **Derek:** So what did you or he did? _(19:26 pm)_

 **Julian:** Nothing!!! That’s the problem!! _(19:28 pm)_

 **Derek:** Talk to him Lo. And don’t forget to tell him that! _(19:31 pm)_

 **Julian:** Derek? _(19:32 pm)_

 **Derek:** Sorry… I was talking with Lo too. Actually I’m talking with many people!! _(19:34 pm)_

 **Julian:** Yeah…I get that. Do I want to know why he’s banging at my door? _(19:36 pm)_

 **Derek:** He’s there? Finally! Tell me how that worked out! _(19:37 pm)_

 **Julian:** What worked out? _(19:40 pm)_

 **Julian:** Derek? _(19:41 pm)_

 **Julian:** DEREK??????? _(19:43 pm)_

______A week later______

 **Jules:** I can’t believe it!

 **Lo:** I know :D

 **Jules:** I love you so much!

 **Lo:** I love you too!

 **Jules:** You’re so hot when you’re angry!

 **D:** GUYS! PLEASE KEEP THOSE THINGS TO YOUR PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS! DON’T USE THE ‘STUART TRIO’ “CHAT” TO THAT! JUST PLEASE!

 **Lo:** And you’re just perfect!

 **Jules:** Thank you honey!

 **D:** Seriously guys! Don’t ignore me!

 **Lo:** So fucking adorable! And I’m so so sorry that it took me three years to realize it!

 **D:** Stop that! My phone hasn’t stop vibrating! And I’m already full of cavities thanks to the sweetest of this!!! _(17:18 pm)_

 **Lo:** Fuck off D! _(17:19 pm)_

 **Jules:** Fuck off D! _(17:19 pm)_

 **D:** Oh! Great! Just great you already text the same thing at the same time! That’s just fucking perfect! _(17:23 pm)_

 **D:** But I’m happy for you two! :D _(17:26 pm)_

 **Jules:** I’m happy too. _(17:28 pm)_

 **Lo:** So am I Jules. _(17:30 pm)_

______Two Months Later______

 **Logan:** You’re such a brat! _(14:01 pm)_

 **Julian:** I’m the brat? Look who’s talking your Majesty! _(14:03 pm)_

 **Logan:** Are we really arguing over text messages? _(14:04 pm)_

 **Julian:** Yes. But you started! _(14:07 pm)_

 **Logan:** Because you’re a brat! _(14:08 pm)_

 **Julian:** Seriously Lo? You such a squid! _(14:11 pm)_

 **Logan:** Not anymore sweetheart! _(14:14 pm)_

 **Julian:** Really? Really Lo? That was so cheesy! _(14:17 pm)_

 **Logan:** But you love me ;) _(14:19 pm)_

 **Julian:** Yeah… I really do! _(14:20 pm)_


End file.
